Our First
by Hana-Sama
Summary: Dee and Ryo's first time together... M for a reason, Lemon


**A birthday present for my good friend Zoe ;) I love you xxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Our First<strong>

Ryo stepped out of the steaming shower and, as he towelled himself dry, thought about the man sitting in the bedroom waiting for him. He found himself blushing as he thought about the greenness of his eyes, their intensity and the way he reacted every time he was around the younger man. He blushed.

Not once – _not once_ – had he felt like this in any other relationship, and he had been in plenty of relationships with women. Ryo was certainly not a virgin, but that was how he seemed to react every time he saw Dee.

The honey-haired man could feel it; the raw sexuality between them, although there was also a sweet and blinding adoration between the two detectives. Dee, in fact, embodied sex. He emitted pheromones as if he wore them as cologne. And, _God_, if those pheromones didn't affect Ryo.

Sighing, and fighting sudden arousal, the Japanese-American pulled on the pj's that Dee had left out for him. They were a light-chocolate brown colour and Ryo smiled, inhaling the scent of Dee on the pj's, and imagining the dark-haired man picking them out specifically. He knew the thought was big headed, but it lifted his spirits. With a small smile on his face he exited the bathroom and headed towards the bedroom whilst drying his hair with the towel.

Letting the towel slip around his neck he entered the bedroom and finally began to get rid of the towel altogether.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower." He said to Dee.

The green-eyed man looked up, a phone in his left hand, and replied, "No problem, dude. I called Diana, by the way." He waved the phone before placing it on the bedside table, "she wants you to get a good night's rest."

Ryo's expression turned awkward, "Thanks."

Dee had seen that expression before and he knew what it entailed. He wasn't one of New York's finest detectives for no reason. He tilted his head curiously to one side. "What? Did Leo get to you again?"

Ryo sighed and sat down next to Dee, his hands either side of his slender hips. "Don't worry, I didn't pull a gun on him this time." He smiled ruefully at the dark-haired man.

"You sure as heck better not have, Dolt." Dee said gruffly, desperately fighting the reaction stirring in his groin at Ryo's little smile, then he grinned. "Because if you did, you know I'd be more than happy to throw you down again! 'Specially if you're hot and sweaty from the shower."

"Nope. I just…" Ryo growled and ran an exasperated hand through his hair. "I just got confused about some of the things he said." He looked at Dee. "And the next thing I knew, I was standing at the front door of your apartment." Dee's heart skipped a beat at his next words. "I just wanted to see you."

The dark-haired detective's breath caught in his throat as he saw the unshed tears in the depths of Ryo's black eyes. He reached across the bed, grabbed the Japanese-American and pulled his slim frame against his chest. What Ryo needed was a friend's comfort.

Softly, Dee pressed butterfly kisses to Ryo's temple, gently inhaling the honey-haired man's soft scent. He heard him give a small sob and moved to kiss Ryo's cheek before kissing him passionately on the lips pushing him back lightly onto the bed.

As Dee kissed him, Ryo's mind flashed back to what Diana had said to him earlier in the day: _"You're scared… scared you'll fall head over heels for him…and have to face everything you are."_ As Ryo's partner deepened the kiss, he thought, _Maybe you're right, Diana. Maybe I'm just scared. But if that's the case… and I do let myself fall and finally face up to what I am… _Dee pulled away a gazed deep and lovingly into Ryo's face, his emerald eyes search Ryo's own black ones, _maybe then I'll find that answer I'm so desperately searching for._

Frantically, Ryo gripped Dee and pulled him close as he pressed a kiss into his naked shoulder. He rolled his hips against the dark-haired man's, and both men gasped and smiled at the sensation it brought. Dee caught the other's lips enthusiastically and devoured his mouth. Slowly, he pulled away and green eyes met their black partners.

"Are you sure about this, Ryo?" Dee asked, his eyebrows knotting.

Ryo smiled and reached up to touch Dee's cheek. "Yes, Dee…" His hand wove itself into ebony hair and he pulled Dee's face to him once more, his other arm wrapping around Dee's neck. "One hundred percent sure." He murmured before claiming Dee's lips in a soul-searing kiss.

Dee's hands began to wander across Ryo's body, swiftly undoing any buttons he came across down the Japanese-American's finely sculpted torso. He spread the shirt open and was surprised to feel Ryo's hands on his belt buckle. Upon Ryo's cheeks there was a blush, but in his eyes there was a distinct determination that Dee knew well. The honey-haired man was going to follow this through, no matter what it took.

Dee smiled and kissed Ryo's forehead, his eyelids, his cheek and finally his mouth, before moving down to press kisses into the other detective's hairless chest. Ryo squirmed, his desire building and after wrestling with Dee's belt buckle, felt a surge of triumph as the clip came loose. Pulling the belt free he threw it to the floor and his hands flew up to bury themselves in dark hair as Dee's tortured his pink nipples.

"Dee…" He groaned, hating the feminine whine in his voice, but knowing that he needed this, he needed Dee to claim him.

"I know, Bud. We'll get there soon." Dee smiled around the nipple in his mouth.

Ryo sat up a little, kissed the dark-haired man on the lips and pulled the pajama shirt out from under himself. He pulled Dee's face up to his and kissed him passionately as his trembling hands travelled down his partner's muscled torso before reaching the top of the man's pants. Timidly, he popped the top button of his fly and unzipped them. He pulled out of the kiss to look into Dee's eyes as he carefully slid his hand into the waistband of Dee's underwear and gripped his shaft.

Dee groaned low in his throat momentarily, letting his head droop backwards so that his soft hair brushed his shoulder blades and closed his eyes before drawing a shaking breath and huskily whispering, "You have no idea what you do to me."

Ryo pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Dee's throat, smiling, and said against soft skin, "I think I have a suspicion." He tugged lightly at the dark-haired man's erection.

Again, Dee groaned before grinning wildly down at Ryo and attacking his partner's chest once more. Slowly he licked his way down Ryo's body, stopping only to tease rouged nipples and taste Ryo's navel. As he encountered the elasticated band of the pajama pants, he gripped it between his teeth and pulled gently. Ryo lifted his hips to aid his partner in removing the garment that was becoming increasingly restrictive.

Dee moaned softly as Ryo's boxers did nothing to hide the straining hardness confined in them. Ryo blushed brightly as he realised that his tip was wet and that the fact was clearly visible through his underpants. The green-eyed detective pulled Ryo's pajamas off the rest of the way and kissed his honey-haired partner again.

Ryo wriggled, thrusting his hard member against Dee's. The dark-haired man growled and shifted, butterfly-kissing Ryo's stomach and gently slipping off the boxers on the man below him, before coming face to face with Ryo's engorged penis.

Tentatively, his licked the mushrooming head and sucked lightly. Ryo's hands gripped the sheets either side of his head and his back arched while he closed his eyes tightly as the sensation rushed over him.

"Dee…" He moaned, tossing his head to the side as said man engulfed his entire length.

Inconspicuously, Dee moved one hand to rummage through the bedside drawer to pull out a small tube. With practiced ease, he flipped open the cap and applied the lube to three of his fingers. Sucking hard on the erection in his mouth, he gently slipped his index finger into Ryo.

Ryo jerked and his muscles spasmed as his hand flew down to grip Dee's shoulder, his fingernails lightly scratching. Well aware that it could be painful, Dee suckled gently on Ryo's penis, averting his attention successfully enough for the man to relax. He pulled his index finger back to softly push back in again. Soon, Ryo was unconsciously pushing back and Dee added a second finger.

Ryo whined and his head thrashed from side to side. It hurt.

Dee let go of Ryo's penis and lightly kissed his hipbones. "Breathe." Kiss. "Breathe through it."

Ryo did as the dark-haired man said, and slowly his muscles relaxed enough for Dee to gently scissor his fingers. Ryo buried both of his hands in dark locks and pulled Dee up so they were once more face to face. Desperately, Ryo kissed him, his hand travelling down Dee's lithe back before his nails dug into soft flesh as Dee's fingers brushed against something that's caused stars to skitter across Ryo's vision.

The black-eyed man gasped into the kiss and ground his hips until Dee's fingers found that spot again. Taking that action as his cue, Dee added a third and final finger, which was met with a smaller amount of resistance than the last two, but still cause Ryo to whine a little.

Stopping his movements, he continued to rain kisses on Ryo's face and neck until the discomfort passed and Ryo calmed.

"More…" Ryo whispered in a voice that was barely audible. "I need more, Dee."

Dee growled as Ryo's hand slid, from his back to his front and grasped his own tense member. Dee sought out that place deep inside Ryo once more before pulling his fingers out and applying a liberal, if not excessive amount of lube to his erection.

Ryo then surprised his soon-to-be lover by opening his legs invitingly, before panting, "Make love to me, Dee."

Dee was on him in a flash, carefully lining up his tip to Ryo's virgin entrance, he leaned on his elbow next to Ryo's head and green eyes met black as he pushed in. After a little resistance, the head slipped in and Dee brought his other arm up to rest his weight on the other side of Ryo's honey hair. Ryo's reaction was immediate; his eyes welled with tears at the sting of another man entering his body and one of his hand soared to grip Dee's arm.

Once he was fully seated, Dee stopped, breathed out to calm and steady himself. He brushed honey hair out of black eyes and asked, "Okay?"

Ryo's eye brimmed with tears again at Dee's tenderness and he nodded, both arms wrapping around his partner's neck as he whispered back, "Move."

And Dee did. And it was beautiful. The sound of sex filled the room, along with moans and cries and growls from both men.

It wasn't long until Ryo felt his orgasm approaching, the moment proving too much for him, the love and the affection radiating from Dee as they kissed, blinding him.

"Dee… Dee I – I can't…!" Ryo's hand gripped tightly to Dee's shoulders as he was pounded, and his legs clenched about Dee's hips.

"I know, Babe." With the last of his strength, he grasped Ryo's hard-on and pumped in time with the rocking of his hips. "Together…" He gasped.

Ryo groaned and released, Dee followed quickly after, both detectives threw their heads back and cried the name of the man in his arms.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dee fell forward onto Ryo, his now soft member sliding out of Ryo, and the timid man blushed at the noise, before Dee nuzzled his neck sleepily.

"Hnn… Love you, Ryo."

Ryo paused before replying, "Love you, too, Dee." The detective held his breath, waiting for loud proclamations and fireworks; when none came he brushed, damp dark hair off of tanned skin. He sighed; Dee had fallen asleep in his embrace and had not heard his confession.

Ryo smiled. _So like Dee._ He pulled Dee's hair away from his ear and whispered, "I will tell you again next time, Dee. So hold on 'til then."

Ryo satyed conscious for a few more minutes, stroking Dee's hair and thinking about their future before succumbing to sleep himself. There was one thought on his mind as he surrendered to his slumber:

_Ryo MacLean, you have fallen head over heels for the Devil Dee._


End file.
